


After the Heart Attack

by MistressJulia



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressJulia/pseuds/MistressJulia
Summary: Set after the sofa scene in the episode Heart Attacks. Julia/Reese





	After the Heart Attack

They continued to kiss passionately on the sofa. Julia nibbled his lips and smirked sassily into the kiss as she felt something press against her hip. She sank her nails into his full head of hair and tenderly massaged his scalp causing him to growl into the kiss. His hands slid down the elegant slope of her back to cup the tightness of her bottom. He slipped his tongue into her mouth to gently caress her own. She moaned and slowly released his lips.

Julia sat up, straddling his lap then took the hem of her gown in her hands and pulled it off completely revealing her scantily clad body. She blushed at the desire in his eyes. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She hardly ever indulged in something so frivolous as sexy lingerie but since Reese's heart attack she decided to go ahead and live a little. When she saw this black slinky teddy in one of Suzanne's favorite boutique, she knew it would be the perfect welcome home gift. It dipped dangerously in the front and the back was made of a few thin strings here and there. The black lace framed and lifted her perky breasts perfectly. Her tight bottom poked out and a thin piece of lace barely kept her pretty from view.

"Do you like it?" She asked sheepishly.

"Like it? Jesus, lady, your gonna give me another heart attack if your not careful." Reese chuckled as he received a stern glance from Julia.

Julia's nimble hands began to untie his robe and push it of her way, then they attacked the buttons on his pajama shirt. Once his chest was revealed to her gaze, Julia slid her long nails down the still chiseled flesh. Reese closed his eyes as she ran her nails up and down, scratching and scraping against his stomach and chest. She brought her mouth down and kissed the area above his heart. Then she slid over to his chest where she left tender kisses. She nibbled the delicate skin of his nipples with her teeth making him suck in a sharp breath. Laving them both with her warm tongue, Julia kissed her way down to his taut stomach. She nibbled the tender strip of smooth flesh along the edge of his pants before moving back on her haunches. Her warm hand wormed their way into his pants and it delved into the opening of his boxer shorts to grip his hardened manhood in her hand.

"My, My Mr. Watson. What is this?" She asked teasing as she stroked him gently.

Reese hissed in pleasure as her warm hand continued to stroke him nice and slow. She released him from her grasp to yank his pants and boxers down and off. She felt a rush of wetness at the sight of his long hard cock standing at her complete attention. A speckle of precum glistened on his thick tip. Wiping it off with her palm, Julia used the sticky fluid to lubricate her movements as she resumed stroking him. She brought her other hand in to massage his heavy ball sack. It wasnt long until he was thrusting in and out of her hand, begging for her to stop.

"Julia...stop...please.." Reese growled, knowing his control was tenuios at best and not wanting this to be over before it started.

Hearing the tremble in his voice,Julia stopped her tortuous touch. Crawling sensually back up his body, Julia caught his lips in a soft kiss. Soon enough, Reese's hands had begun their slow exploration of her lush body. His strong calloused hands cupped the delicate flesh of her ass then they made their slow descent further south to that delicate strip of lace now thoroughly damp with her arousal. Julia moaned as his finger snuck inside the edge of the lace covering to part her tender lips and gently caress her clitoris. He kept his touch light, offering no relief and growled smugly as her juices flowed around his fingertip.

"Jesus, Julia. Your so wet." He husked as the same fingertip abandoned her pearl, much to her frustration, in favor of her quivering well. He slowly pressed one thick didgit into her heat, groaning at the tightness.

He fingered her slowly for sometime before sliding his sodden finger out of her womanhood and using it to lubricate his strokes on her tender love button. Julia moaned in pleasure as his fingertip circled round and around, worrying her clit to the perfect amount of painful pleasure. Reese watched as his lovers face contorted in ecstasy. Julia leaned down further, as she grinded herself into his hand, the movement thrusting her breasts in his face. Not one to waste an opportunity, Reese caught a lace covered nipple between his teeth before using his idle hand to rip the lace and strength from her body with brute force. Julia whimpered as he pulled her now bare breast into his mouth, suckling and nibbling her tender nipple until it stood bright pink against her the alabaster flesh.

Pushing her lower half down, they both groaned when their most private parts collided against each other. Reese's broad cock head poked and prodded her clit before slipping down lower to nudge her wet opening. Reese grasped himself in his hand and rubbed himself against her heat, using his head to polish her pearl. For long moments, he used himself like a dildo, shifting against her quivering heat, stimulating her until her juices dripped down his dick. Frustrated with his teasing, Julia forced her shaky hand around him and poisoned him at her entrance then sucking in a breath sank down on him slowly until he was bruied to the hilt. Then she stilled, relishing in the feeling of being totally full and possessed by the man who held her heart and soul.

Reese squeezed his eyes shut tightly at the feel of her warm flesh wrapped tightly around him. He wrapped his arms around the curve of her waist as she began a lazy rocking motion that caused the blood to begin to thrum in their veins. Then she inched upward, slipping his member out of her sheath until only the head remained inside of her body. She just as quickly took him back deep inside of her heat before repeating the same actions until both lovers were panting with need.

Planting his feet on the couch, Reese trust as hard as he could into her as she began ascending onto his cock causing the beautiful brunette to throw her head back in pleasure. Hungry for more, Julia began to ride him hard, forcing him in and out of her with vigor, her fragile body accepting his hard thrusts. She forced her eyes open and caught a her lovers desire filled gaze. To think that she could have lost him! She loved this man to the very depths of her soul and the thought that he could have easily been yanked away from her by the same cruel faith as Hayden had torn her apart inside. Now that he was going to be okay, she would make sure that they made even the smallest moments last.

"I love you so much." Reese spoke thickly as Julia leaned forward placing a hungry kiss onto his lips.

She pulled back and looked at him with love and fire churning like a tornado in her big brown eyes.

"I love you, to the moon and back." She replied as she continued to ride him, harder and faster, her body striving for completion, striving for the moment when they would become one.

The sound of flesh slapping together filled the room accompanied by the occasional cry or grunt of pleasure. This was the symphony of their love and they could drown in it forever if time would allow. Reese was on the edge of his control, but he wanted to tend to Julia. Locking his knees, he began to pound in and out of her.

"Close...so close." Julia moaned husilky.

"Touch yourself. Too close.." Reese groaned as he gripped her hips, ramming into her over and over.

Julia reached down between their joined bodies and began to give her sensitive bud the attention it so demanded. Her fingers circled and massaged the sensitive flesh as Reese continued to thrust in and out of her body, touching her innermost being. Reese opened his tightly shut eyes and inhaled at the erotic sight before him. There was Julia, completely naked, straddling his lap, her legs spread apart and her fingers working between her legs as he pushed himself into her snug canal. He could have come from the sight alone. Hearing the breathless moans that signified that his lover was teetering on the prepice of orgasm, Reese trust hard into her once mire and the damn was broken with a toe curling scream of his name.

Julia saw lights flash behind her tightly shut eyes as she fell from the edge , coming harder than she ever had in a long time. Her thigh muscles flexed and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her toes curled tightly and she gasped for breath as she continued to ride the waves of pleasure. Her vagina pulled and surged at Reese's still thrusting member. A wave of pleasure shot down his spine as he began to thrust hard into her sheath once more, his own end in sight.

Leaning down shakily, she caught his ear lobe between her lips and whispered a sexy command.

"Come on darling. Cum inside of me." She whispered as she clenched and unclenched her walls around him over and over until he lost all control and his warm release left his body in long spurts against her cervix.

He groaned her name in completion and took a few calming breaths to calm his racing heart. He could feel his member softening, still encased in the warmth of her body but he did nothing to separate from the lovers embrace. She was his home. She was his anchor in the churning sea of life. After she, he could never love like this again.

Content, Julia laid herself onto Reese's chest, saying she was only going to close her eyes for a little while. After a few minutes, she had fallen asleep, her face buried in his neck. He almost woke her up but opted out of it, because after all, they did have the whole long day.

 


End file.
